The Three Kingdoms: Dynasty Romance
by Peach Diva
Summary: My 1st fic. This story is mainly about ZhouYuxXiaoQiao, CaoPixZhenJi and SunCexDaQiao. There are also parts about other couples but not as much as the three I mentioned. Don't have so many ideas. Some parts of my story are based on the Game, History, Fiction, and of course, my own ideas. No bashing please. If you do not like my fic, please just kindly and quietly leave. Thank you.
1. Chap 1: Leaving LuJiang

✦**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Koei does.**

✦Greeting: Hi there^^/ Carlin here, it's nice to meet you all! As I mentioned in the summary, this is my first fanfic.

✦Apologies: I want to apologize first to those who thinks my story is not good or interesting enough, I am sorry *bows*. I really tried my best in writing this story and it really took me a lot of time to finally perk up the courage to publish my story here. And please forgive my grammar and any misspellings in the story.

✦Characters: Like I've mentioned in the summary, some parts of the story are based on the game, history, fiction and my own ideas. Likewise, some characters are also based on the game/history/fiction. There are also some that are 'mixed'/'combine' personalities from the game/history/fiction. (I hope it's not too hard to understand what I'm trying to tell you all here .)

✦Reminder: No bashing please. If you don't like my fic, please just kindly and quietly leave. Thank you~

* * *

✱Characters' Appearance: Every characters in this chapter are in their Dynasty Warriors 4's outfit and hairstyle.

✱Current Chapter's Season: Summer

* * *

**THE THREE KINGDOMS: DYNASTY ROMANCE  
**

**|CHAPTER ONE: LEAVING LUJIANG|**

_**One Afternoon...**__**  
**_

**≥ LuJiang**** ✱ The Qiao Manor ≤**

"Remember, no matter what you hear, just keep running. Do not turn around." Lady Qiao reminded before planting a kiss on each of her daughters' forehead. "Stay together and keep each other safe." she pulled her daughters into her arms, holding the urge to cry.

Mother, please. Let us stay with you and father. We can fight." XiaoQiao pleaded as her mother released her and her sister.

Lady Qiao shook her head, "I'm afraid this is a battle that you and Da have to stay out of. Your father and I cannot loose any of you to that disgusting pig."

"But..." Lady Qiao placed her fingers on XiaoQiao's lips to prevent her from saying further.

"Your father and I cannot protect you and your sister if you both remain here, that's why it is best for you and Da to leave for safety." Lady Qiao wiped the tears off her daughters' cheeks and gave them a tender smile. "We will reunite with you and your sister again once this battle is over."

"Mother," DaQiao wrapped her arms around her mother and pleaded, "Please be safe. You and father must return to me and Xiao."

"We will, I promise." Lady Qiao caress the elder Qiao's head in comfort. Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing DaQiao to jolt in her mother's arms.

A soldier walked into the room and bow to the the women and two young ladies before reporting in his trembling voice, "Milady, the demon had charge into the front yard! I don't think the guards can hold him much longer!"

Several screams filled the air. DaQiao and XiaoQiao both jumped. Painful groans followed shortly after the screams and a terrifying roar was heard outside the window, "Still, nobody can provide me with a decent challenge!?"

The Two Qiaos ran to the window and look down to their front yard. DaQiao placed both her hands on her mouth as she gasped upon the intruder. It was a huge man in black armor, ridding a beautiful yet terrifying looking red steed, swinging his great halberd, slaying every guards and soldiers who dared gets in his way.

"Oh my god! THAT GIANT COCKROACH IS KILLING EVERYONE!" XiaoQiao was terrified, she had never seen someone as huge and strong as the man before. Not to mention, someone who looks like a giant cockroach.(=.=)

The sisters nearly jumped when their mother suddenly grabbed them by their elbows and pulled them towards the secret passage door. "Remember, do not turn around. And no matter what, do not let them catch you. Understand?" Lady Qiao warned, the Qiao sisters nodded in respond.

After giving both her daughters one last hug, she send them into the secret passage. DaQiao and XiaoQiao hold hands as they walked down the dark passage together. They were both scared of the dark but as the older sister, DaQiao perked up the courage to walk in front, leading her little sister through the dark passage carefully.

"Sis, it's so dark in here. I'm scared..." XiaoQiao wrapped both her arms around one of DaQiao's arms.

"I know, Xiao. I am too..." DaQiao patted one of XiaoQiao's hands with her free hand and comforted, "Let's just keep moving, I'm sure we'll be there soon."

"I'm so glad you're with me, Da." XiaoQiao smiled at her sister, even thou she thought her sister might not be able to see in the dark.

DaQiao smiled back at her, "Me too, little sister."

After what seems like to be forever to them, the Two Qiaos finally reached the exit. They could hear the clashing of weapons and screams in the air. The Qiao sisters then realized they were now standing on a hill in the forest, and below them is the landscape of LuJiang, which now had turned into a battlefield.

* * *

**≥ The Forrest ≤**

"Everything...is gone...I can't believe it..." XiaoQiao murmured in disbelief, "Our home, our village...gone..."

DaQiao pulled her sister close into her arms and caressed her head that rested on her chest. DaQiao couldn't help but worry, "What are we going to do now? Where will we go now that our homeland is destroyed? We had nothing left."

XiaoQiao's eyes moved a few times, as if she was pondering about something. Then, she pulled herself away from her sister's warmth embrace and held both DaQiao's hands in hers with a bright smile. "At least we still have each other, right? Even thou things are going to get tough from now on, but together we can go through it."

DaQiao smiled at her sister's optimistic statement, "You're right, we are the Two Qiaos after all. As long as we are together, we can over come anything." DaQiao was glad to have her sister with her, XiaoQiao was always cheerful and energetic, she's always able to cheer her up no matter how bad the situations.

"Right!" XiaoQiao let out a few giggles and sway her sister's hands with hers.

"But..." DaQiao's smile faded, followed by the hand swaying. "I'm worry about father and mother. I hope they are alright."

XiaoQiao's smile faded as well, the two Qiaos gazed worriedly over to the direction of their home. Although their father is a strong warrior himself, still, the man who XiaoQiao thought looked like a giant cockroach is incredibly strong then any men.

"There they are! Over that hill!" An unfamiliar voice snapped the Qiao sister's from their gazes to the other lower side of the hill.

"Oh no!" DaQiao gasped upon the group of enemy soldiers, they have been discovered!

"Well?" a scary fat man with huge mustache and beard roared, "What are you waiting for? Get them! I need them for my paradise!" he whipped his reins and the horse he's ridding took off to the hill as the soldiers followed behind.

"C'mon, sis! We can't let that fat pig catch us!" XiaoQiao grabbed DaQiao's hand and pulled her into the forest.

With XiaoQiao leading, the Qiao sisters ran as fast as they could, but the galloping sound behind them is getting louder and louder. None of them had any idea where they were going. But it doesn't really matter to them as long as they could get away from that disgusting hairy pig. They stopped dead at their tracks as they came across a fork road, not knowing which road to take. DaQiao looked around for a while before taking off one of her shoes.

"What are you doing?" XiaoQiao questioned her sister who suddenly threw the shoe she took off to one of the roads.

"This way." DaQiao pulled XiaoQiao into the tall grass with her and they hid behind a huge boulder. DaQiao placed her index finger against her lips, telling XiaoQiao to keep quite. XiaoQiao nodded in acknowledgement. While later, they heard the sounds of a galloping horse and soldier's running footsteps halted as they came across the fork road. Then, a soldier's voice was heard, "Lord DongZhuo, there's a female shoe lying on that road."

"Bring it to me!" DongZhuo demanded. XiaoQiao carefully peeked out from their hiding place. She saw a soldier handling DaQiao's shoe to the big hairy pig. To XiaoQiao's disgust and anger, DongZhuo placed the shoe near his nose and rubbed it against it's cheek.

"Ahh...Such a sweet smell for such a beautiful women! I can't wait to smell and feel her delightful skin once I've caught her!" DongZhuo let out a creepy laugh, DaQiao instantly covered her mouth with her hands and shut her eyes after DongZhuo's creepy and perverted statement while XiaoQiao fumed in anger and was ready to take out her fans and charge into that disgusting hairy pig for mentally harassing her dear sister! But DaQiao stopped her before she can actually do so. XiaoQiao pouted with a frown at her sister, showing DaQiao her persistent but DaQiao was showing her's too, by violently shaking her head.

DaQiao whispered with her pleading round eyes, "Please..."

If there's one thing about DaQiao that XiaoQiao couldn't resist, it would be that big innocent round eyes of hers. The younger Qiao sighed in defeat and squatted back down to her hiding position with her angry puffed cheeks.

"Should we follow the road where we found the shoe, Lord DongZhuo?" a soldier asked.

"Yes, but only half of you will follow this road with me. The other will follow the other road." DongZhuo looked to the shoe in his hand and continued, "This shoe could be a decoy of leading us into the wrong way."

"I thought pigs were suppose to be dump!" XiaoQiao hissed without knowing, DaQiao quickly covered her sister's mouth with her hand.

"Halt!" DongZhuo raised his right hand to his soldiers, "I heard something." The soldiers looked around, DongZhuo gaze stopped at the huge bolder in the tall grass. He slowly approached the bolder with his horse. The Two Qiaos kept quite in each other's arms, not dare to even move a finger. DongZhuo's horse was getting closer and closer by the second and the Qiao sisters could feel their heart racing in every step.

Suddenly, a bunny hopped out from behind the boulder. DongZhuo halted at the sight, the bunny hopped a few steps further to him and gazed up, DongZhuo gazed back at it also. The two had been staring at each other like that for a while when out of no where, a butterfly came fluttering and circled around DongZhuo's head before resting itself on his nose. DongZhuo was dumbfounded for a second before trying to slap the butterfly off his nose but instead slapped himself for the butterfly had dodge his attack and flew away.

"Wow, Lord DongZhuo got owned by a butterfly." a soldier whispered to another soldier beside him. The two secretly laughed their heads off, but instantly made a poker-face when DongZhuo suddenly turned around with his horse.

"Pesky little vermin!" DongZhuo growled, "I hate animals!" Half of the soldiers quickly followed their Lord from behind as he took off to the road where they found the shoe earlier while the other half followed the other road.

"Butterfly is an insect, not animal." XiaoQiao whispered.

DaQiao observed the silence for a while before standing up from her hiding position, "I think they're gone." and helped XiaoQiao up from hers.

The Two Qiaos came out from their hiding place, but only to find a soldier taking his time peeing under a tree just few steps away from them. "Ahhhhhhh!" the Qiao sisters screamed upon the sight, but thank goodness his back was facing them and that his shirt is long enough to cover his nude butt. The soldier jumped at their screams, he was shocked and embarrassed upon the Two Qiao's presence and quickly pulled up his pants. "CREEP!" XiaoQiao picked up a rock and threw it over to the soldier. It was a critical head-shot!

A few soldiers heard the screams and came back to investigate. "Over there! They're over there!" one soldier shouted.

"C'mon!" XiaoQiao grabbed her sister's hand and ran into the direction where they first came from.

Without her other shoe, it was difficult for DaQiao to run like she did before. XiaoQiao would take a few glances back at her sister to make sure she could keep up with her pace. Eventually, DaQiao tripped and fell.

"Sis!" XiaoQiao squatted beside her sister, "Are you alright? Can you get up?"

DaQiao tried to get up with her sister's help, but the pain on her leg was overwhelming that she dropped back to the ground. "I can't, my leg hurts."

XiaoQiao looked up when she heard the sounds of running footsteps getting closer. "They're coming."

"Go, Xiao. We can't let them catch you, you must hurry!" DaQiao shoved XiaoQiao to tell her to run, but she won't move an inch.

"No! I won't leave without you!"

"Don't be silly! You should save yourself, it's better then we're both caught."

"Not a chance!" XiaoQiao stood up. "I'll fight them if I have to! Don't worry, sis. I won't let them catch us so easily."

"Xiao, don't!" DaQiao protested, "There's too many of them!"

"That doesn't scare me!" XiaoQiao took out her twin fans and stood ready, "I am..." she did her battle pose, "the proud daughter of QiaoXuan!" and then charged forward to the enemy soldiers.

XiaoQiao jumped up into mid air and threw her fans down to the charging soldiers, the fans was able to cut through several soldiers and then came back to her like a boomerang as she landed to the ground. The soldiers was caught off guard, never did they thought a girl like the two Qiaos could fight nor fans could be use as a weapon. Well, they never thought a feather fan like ZhuGeLiang's can also be use as a weapon before, but that's the point.

"Don't bully a poor girl like me!" XiaoQiao taunted before charging into action again.

The soldier continued to charge forward, XiaoQiao was able to dodge their attacks with some of her dance moves but still couldn't avoid several minor cuts. Even though XiaoQiao has defeated some of the soldiers, there were still four of them remaining, and XiaoQiao was getting exhausted from the previous battling and running earlier.

DaQiao noticed her sister's condition and pleaded, "Xiao, you must escape. Please!"

But XiaoQiao refused, "No, I will protect you!"

"Xiao..."

"Even with the very last of my breath!"

"That won't be necessary." A voice came from nowhere. The two Qiao looked over to the direction of the voice and saw two figures approached on their horses. They both look tall and good looking (in the Qiao's sisters' opinion). One with a pony tail and goatee while the other with free flowing long hair and a headband around his head.

"Sorry to crash into the party so late, we got a littler lost back there." SunCe climbed down from the back of his black horse with his dual tonfas, "The forest's complicated then it was on the map."

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't read it upside down." ZhouYu climbed down his white horse and pulled out his sword from the sword case on his waist belt.

Sun Ce sheepishly grinned and scratched his head. "Yea...heheh..."

"I-It's the little conqueror!" intimidated by SunCe's sudden presence, the four soldiers ran like hell.

"Umm...that was easy."

"Cornering up two defenseless maiden is certainly dishonor for any gentlemen." ZhouYu shook his head upon the running soldiers, but only to receive a protest from the younger Qiao.

"Hey! Who are you calling defenseless!? Mister?" After taking a closer look at the face before her, XiaoQiao narrowed her eyes and added, "Who looks like a girl."

"Xiao Qiao!" DaQiao gasped at her sister's blunt words, "That's rude!"

"It's true!" XiaoQiao went over to DaQiao and helped her up from the ground. "Tell me you don't think he looks like a girl!"

DaQiao and ZhouYu remained silence while SunCe threw his head back, laughing out load. "Well, this is certainly not the first time ZhouYu gets this kind of compliments. He's use to it anyway."

"Excuse me?" ZhouYu raised an eyebrow at his sworn brother. "In this kind of manner, I believe it wasn't a friendly compliment at all."

"I'm terribly sorry, sir." DaQiao bow at ZhouYu and apologized. "My sister didn't really mean to offend you, I apologize for her blunt words."

ZhouYu looked over and softly replied, "I have no reason to be offended by a little girl."

"Little girl!? I'm seventeen!" XiaoQiao instantly fumed. "I'm a lady! You...you grumpy old man!"

"Xiao!" DaQiao held her back, telling her to stop.

ZhouYu, who's calm expression haven't changed from the start, looked over to the puffed cheeks XiaoQiao and asked, "Now that you are done with your childish bickering, which I have no interest in joining you, shall we evacuate from here before reinforcement arrives?"

"Childish!?" now that sets XiaoQiao over the edge.

"Please, little sister. We really have to leave before the enemy's reinforcements get here." DaQiao pleaded before XiaoQiao could get into another killing spree.

"Your sister's right, reinforcements will be here soon. We gotta get you both out of here." SunCe stated.

"I can handle it." XiaoQiao insisted.

"Don't be silly." ZhouYu snapped, "Fighting a group of soldiers is suicidal for a girl."

"So what if I am? That doesn't mean I can't handle it!" XiaoQiao snapped back, ZhouYu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while XiaoQiao continued, "You're the one who looks like a girl here. Well, a very pretty one I'll have to admit, but that's NOT the point."

ZhouYu raised an eyebrow. What exactly is going on in that little head of hers? I swear this girl is weird! he thought. ZhouYu is proud to say that he never fails to calculate a person's thoughts from the ways they talk or behave, but this weird little girl here is completely unreadable!

"Besides," XiaoQiao continued, "I'm tougher then I look!"

SunCe chuckled a bit, "And I thought DaQiao's the one who usually says that."

"What?" DaQiao was taken aback by his words, she looked over to him with her big round eyes. "How did you...Who are you?"

"Why, I'm your knight in shinning armor, here to save my lady from distress." SunCe flashed his signature smile and declared.

A little annoyed, DaQiao frowned, "How cocky. I'm capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

"I don't think so." SunCe looked down to her injured leg, DaQiao angrily turned her head away, which is alluring in SunCe's eyes.(=.=)

"Reinforcements." ZhouYu informed, he was able to hear the galloping of horses before the enemies were even visible.

"Where?" XiaoQiao asked, looking around. "I don't see any."

"Trust me, that man doesn't only reads minds." SunCe assured. "C'mon, we have to get you two out of here." SunCe lifted the surprised DaQiao with a blink of an eye and placed her onto the back of his horse. SunCe climbed up afterwards and sat comfortably behind DaQiao and reached out his arms to grabbed hold on the reins, causing DaQiao to be trapped between his arms. The older Qiao's mind (who was blushing furiously right now), was completely blank at the moment to give any responds. Until, she spotted a handmade bracelet tied around SunCe's left wrist.

"That bracelet..." DaQiao's gaze turned form the bracelet to the man behind her. "you're SunCe..."

SunCe flashed his signature smile once more. "So, you finally remembered me."

After climbing up to the back of his horse, ZhouYu offered his hand to XiaoQiao, who refuses. Of course. "Thanks, but I rather walk." Without saying a word, ZhouYu climbed down form his horse and lift the surprised XiaoQiao off her feet. "What are you doing!?" XiaoQiao started kicking and struggling. "Put me down!" she demanded, "NOW!" which ZhouYu ignored and placed her onto the back of his horse.

"Unless you wanna fall and break your neck or any other parts of your body, you best be sitting still." ZhouYu reminded as he climbed up to the space behind XiaoQiao and grabbed the reins. "If you fall, it's not my fault."

"Hmmp." XiaoQiao crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. On the other hand, DaQiao was surprised to see her sister willingly to ride on the same horse with a man for the first time.

"Alright then. Next stop, Wu." SunCe announced, he and ZhouYu whipped their reins and the horses took off.

* * *

** CHAPTER ONE_END **

* * *

Again, I sincerely apologize to those who thinks that my story is not good or interesting enough.*bows*

And for those who thinks it's good, I thank you!^^ And please, do review and share your opinion, it will be much appreciated~ Feel free to tell me about your favorite characters and couples if you'd like.

Until the next chapter then, see ya!^.^/


	2. Chap 2: Those Feelings Again

So...no reviews? :( *Pouts* Well, I hope there's at least one person out there waiting for my chapie 2~ Whoever you are, I thank you for enjoying my story^.^ and I also apologize for letting you wait so long for this update. *bows*

✦**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Koei does.**

✦Apologies: Please forgive my poor grammar and any misspellings in the story.

✦Reminder: No bashing please. If you don't like my fic, please just kindly and quietly leave. Thank you~

* * *

✱Characters' Appearance: Every characters in this chapter are in their Dynasty Warriors 4's outfit and hairstyle.

✱Current Chapter's Season: Summer

* * *

**THE THREE KINGDOMS: DYNASTY ROMANCE  
**

**|CHAPTER TWO: THOSE FEELINGS AGAIN|**

******≥ ****Wu Camp ✱ ************ XinDu** ≤

The arrival of the Two Qiaos stunned the camp. Everyone had dropped their current activities and duties as their gazes followed the two magnificent beauties. Enchanted, some who forgot to close their dropped jaws started to drool without knowing. Distracted, the group of marching soldiers stumbled upon one another and fell to the ground like dominoes, creating a total chaos. Mesmerized, some looked like statues with their frozen poses and gestures that stopped half way when the Qiao sisters appeared, as if time had suddenly stopped somehow.

DaQiao kept her gaze straight, as if she was completely oblivious about the attention that she and her sister were receiving, or rather used to it. But still, DaQiao would took a few concerned glances at XiaoQiao who doesn't seem to be comfortable at all. She kept her head down all the time, both her hands were on her elbows, the kind of gesture a person will do when they felt cold. SunCe and ZhouYu parked their horses near the guest tent and climbed down.

"Get me a healer!" SunCe ordered one of the guards posting nearby.

The guard instantly snapped out from his admiration stare at the Two Qiaos and bowed, "Yes, milord!" and hurried off.

"Easy now, be careful." SunCe helped DaQiao down from his horse while XiaoQiao was already on the ground before ZhouYu could offer assistance.

HuangGai, who was doing his patrol duty around the camp, noticed their return and went over. "Lord SunCe, Lord ZhouYu." He called out. "You've returned. I'm glad to see you in one piece."

"Master HuangGai." SunCe grinned at the muscular general. "Let me introduce you to the daughters of Master QiaoXuan."

HuangGai looked over to the Qiao sisters and nodded, "Ah...The Master QiaoXuan's lovely daughters." He spread both of his arms and said in a loud and proud voice, "Welcome to the Wu camp!"

DaQiao smiled and curtsied while XiaoQiao let out a few giggles, she couldn't help thinking that the person in front her looks like a giant teddy bear(with huge muscles). "You're so cute!" XiaoQiao honestly said. The older Qiao's eyes widened, SunCe tried to hold the urge to laugh but a chuckle escaped, even ZhouYu had a hard time trying not to chuckle.

"Excuse me?" The giant teddy bear's eyes bulged. "I think you might have mistaken, young lady. I am HuangGai, the bold and proud general of Wu." He clarified and emphasized, "Cute DOES NOT suit me, AT ALL."

XiaoQiao pouted, "But I think you're really cute, like a teddy bear." and then giggled again.

HuangGai's eyes almost popped out, SunCe couldn't hold in anymore and laugh out loud, DaQiao and ZhouYu couldn't help it either and chuckled behind their hand. HuangGai opened his mouth to say something but closed it when SunCe interrupted, "Chillax, HuangGai." He laughed again before continuing, "You should be honored to have one of THE Two Qiaos praise you."

HuangGai opened his mouth again to say something but closed it again when he met XiaoQiao's sparkly eyes and sweet smile. How can he disappoint such an innocent face? He groaned a little and scratched his head before saying in a soft voice. "Well, I suppose..." He smiled and nodded at the smiley XiaoQiao. "Thank you, Lady Qiao."

"Heheh...Lady Qiao is my mother, I am XiaoQiao." The younger Qiao went over to her sister and continued, "And this my sister, DaQiao."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master HuangGai." DaQiao curtsied and smiled elegantly.

"Likewise, Lady DaQiao." HuangGai did a bow back before turning to SunCe and ZhouYu. "If you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to my duties."

ZhouYu nodded. "Of course."

"See you later, Master HuangGai." XiaoQiao waved with her bright smile. "Have a nice day!"

HuangGai couldn't help but smiled at the enthusiastic little girl. If he would to have a daughter or granddaughter like her, he would be smiling like this everyday. "And to you as well, Lady XiaoQiao."

After HuangGai left, the sworn brothers escorted DaQiao and XiaoQiao into the guest tent where they would be staying before the army leave for Wu. While later, the guard that SunCe ordered earlier came running back with an old healer. SunCe dismissed the guard and let the healer exterminate DaQiao's injured knee. Fortunately, the wound wasn't deep and no bones were broken.

"I'll have to clean the wound first before I can apply any medicine and bandage it." The healer informed. "It will hurt a bit."

DaQiao took a deep breath before nodding. "Alright, I'm ready."

XiaoQiao placed her hands on DaQiao's shoulders from behind. Knowing DaQiao's fear for pain, SunCe watched anxiously from aside, while ZhouYu observed his sworn brother's interesting behavior. He had never seen SunCe act like this before since the healers attended Lady Wu that night before she passed away. Well, this is interesting. The strategist thought.

After damping a cloth with warm water, the healer then patted the warm damp cloth on DaQiao's wound to clean it. DaQiao gasped and flinched a bit as the pain rushed through her knee, SunCe jumped while ZhouYu nodded in acknowledgment at his sworn brother's reaction. DaQiao gasped from the painful stings again, SunCe couldn't take it anymore and quickly went over. He squatted next to her, DaQiao looked at him as he gave her an encouraging smile and held her hand. She smiled and nodded back.

With SunCe by her side, holding her hand, DaQiao doesn't feel that scared and painful anymore when the healer continued to apply the crunched herbs onto her wound and badged it. DaQiao wasn't sure whether it was her flush and the pounding of her heart that distracted her from the pain or was it the warmth and encouragement from the man next to her. But one thing she's certain was that she never felt so protected and secured before. Not ever since the first time she felt the same way five years ago. Only that this time the feeling was stronger.

After the badged was done, the healer stroke his beard and reminded, "I will visit every evening to change the herbs and bandage. It should be able to recover after a week. Make sure not to get the wound wet, eggs and any kind of seafood are prohibited during recovery, except for fish."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you, sir." DaQiao nodded and smiled gratefully.

The healer smiled and nodded back. "All in a day's work, Lady DaQiao." He packed up his medical kit and turned to SunCe with a bow. "If there's nothing else, I'll be returning to my duties then, milord."

Still holding on DaQiao's hand, SunCe nodded in respond. The healer gave a bow once more before retreating. Seconds later, a voice was heard outside the tent's entrance. "Lord SunCe, Lord ZhouYu. General ZhouTai has returned from the battlefield."

"Tell general Zhou to wait at the main tent." ZhouYu instructed. "And that Lord SunCe and I will join him shortly."

"Yes, Lord ZhouYu." the soldier responded and left to deliver the message.

"Well, looks like we gotta go. Duty calls." SunCe sighed as he stood up and reluctantly released the soft little hand that he was holding just now.

DaQiao almost didn't want to let go, but she understand the army need their leader. "Work is more important." She said, hiding her disappointment with a smile. "XiaoQiao and I will be fine on our own, so don't worry about us."

"It's impossible for me not to worry about you." SunCe awkwardly scratched his head. DaQiao looked to her feet as she felt a blush creep up. Inside, she was squealing _"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"_

"If there's anything you need you can call for the guards or maids outside." ZhouYu thoughtfully informed. "You and Lady XiaoQiao should get some rest, I will tell the maids to prepare some clean cloths for you both."

DaQiao smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Lord ZhouYu."

"I'll come visit after I'm done with work." SunCe told DaQiao before looking over to the younger Qiao behind her. "Take good care of your sister, XiaoQiao. See you girls later."

XiaoQiao waved as the two sworn brothers left the tent. "I will. Happy working!"

* * *

**≥ Main Tent ≤**

Calm and quite as usual, ZhouTai waited patiently for the arrival of his Lord and the Wu strategist. He was given a mission to search for Master QiaoXuan and Lady Qiao, and to assist them through the battle. He instinctively turned to the tent's entrance when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Lord SunCe..." The seemingly mute ninja bowed to his Lord as he and ZhouYu entered the tent.

"ZhouTai, welcome back!" SunCe grabbed both of ZhouTai's shoulders and gave a squeeze. "I'm happy to see you have returned safely."

"Thank you, milord..."

SunCe then released his grasp and asked, "So, did you find Master QiaoXuan and his wife?"

"I'm afraid no..."

"No?"

"Yes..."

"Yes?"

"No..."

"No?"

"Yes..."

"Wait, was it a yes or no?"

ZhouYu replied, "I believe it was a no."

"Yes..." ZhouTai responded to ZhouYu's answer.

"He said yes." SunCe told ZhouYu.

"No, he didn't." ZhouYu said.

"Yes he did, he just said yes!"

"He said yes because the right answer is no!"

"Wait, what?" SunCe was confused right now.

ZhouYu sighed. "He said no. Which means he hadn't found Master QiaoXuan and Lady Qiao."

"So..." SunCe looked over to ZhouTai from ZhouYu and asked, "You didn't find anyone? Not even a survivor? Nothing?"

"Yes..."

"Yes?"

"No..."

"No?"

"Yes..."

"Ye-"

"Alright, enough with the yes and no already!" ZhouYu exclaimed in annoyance and let out a sighed before calmly continuing, "Now, as Master ZhouTai was saying, he wasn't able to find Master QiaoXuan and Lady Qiao."

SunCe pondered for a while, his eyes suddenly grew big. "Could it be that they were-"

"IF." ZhouYu interrupted. "If Master QiaoXuan and his wife didn't make it through the battle then Master ZhouTai and his mans would have found their bodies." He looked over to ZhouTai. "But you haven't, have you?"

"No..."

"Right. So that would only mean two possible conclusions. One, Mater QiaoXuan and his wife was able to escape LuJiang and are now safe for the time being. But could also be injured."

SunCe nodded before asking, "And the second one?"

"They've been captured by the enemy."

"Wait, if only one of them are captured by the enemy and the other one had escaped." SunCe held up three fingers at ZhouYu and asked, "Would that make three possible conclusions?"

ZhouYu stared at his sworn brother for a while before answering, "Yes, it would."

"Why didn't you include it then?"

"I...didn't thought of it just now."

"Ooohhh, did I just outsmarted a strategist!?"

"I would've thought of it even if you hadn't anyway."

"Somebody's jealousssss~" SunCe playfully nudged ZhouYu's arm.

ZhouYu shot him a glare. "Am not!"

SunCe started to sing childishly, "I'm smarter then you~ I'm smarter then you~ I'm smarter then you~"

ZhouYu sighed at his immature behavior while the silent ZhouTai just kept quiet at the scene before him, his expression still calm and serious as ever. But under that silence and seriousness was actually an expression of (=.=)'''

"Alright then." ZhouYu folded his arms together and gave a small smirked. "I assume you won't be needing me for your next strategy."

SunCe immediately paused and looked over to the strategist with his innocent grinned. "Uhh...you know I was only joking, right? Buddy?" SunCe scratched his head and awkwardly chuckled. ZhouYu didn't say a word and raised an eyebrow at him, SunCe hurriedly looked down to his feet and muttered, "Sorry."

* * *

**_Evening..._  
**

**≥ Guest Tent ≤**

In was evening when DaQiao woke up from her nap. She looked around the tent searching for her sister, but XiaoQiao was no where in sight. Knowing XiaoQiao, she must have got bored and went out to find herself something fun to do. Worried about her safety, DaQiao decided to go look for her sister, but SunCe came before she could leave the tent.

"Hey there." SunCe greeted DaQiao with his signature smile and asked, "Looking for your sister?"

"Yes, do you know where she is?"

"She went to collect some peaches at the orchard not far away from camp. I told the maids to follow and keep an eye on her, she's safe so don't worry." SunCe assured.

"I'm glad." DaQiao smiled and did a curtsey. "Thank you, Lord SunCe."

SunCe's eyes widened for a second, this is the first time he had heard her called him formally. "Wow, Da. Just because we haven't met in five years doesn't mean you have to address me so formally." SunCe stated and pulled her up. His sworn brother would sometimes address him with formalities as well, he didn't really mind about it, but he doesn't like it when DaQiao does. He doesn't like it one bit.

"Well, you are the prince of Wu. It's only proper to address you formally." DaQiao noticed a hint of disappointment in SunCe's eyes, but she had no idea why.

"You never said that when we spend time together before."

"We were...I was just a child that time."

"Da...Just because you grew up now doesn't mean we are not friends anymore. Besides, Lord sounds weird and distant coming from you. And...I've always like hearing you call my name." SunCe honestly stated and flashed his signature grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

DaQiao felt her heart skip a beat, she didn't know why but every time she saw him smiling at her she would feel lightheaded and short from breath, and her cheeks would burn like they're on fire. The first time she felt like this was five years ago, when she followed her mother to JiangDong to visit her best friend Lady Wu. And there is when she had met him for the first time, the twenty-year-old SunCe was charismatic and intrepid. During their three days stay at the Wu palace, DaQiao and SunCe would spend most of the day together, and DaQiao would come running back to her mother saying that she might have caught a fever. After hearing what exactly happened, Lady Qiao would chuckle behind her hand, almost in tears, leaving the thirteen-year-old DaQiao dumbfounded at her mother's reaction.

As DaQiao grew up and learned about those feelings she had when she was young, she concluded that it was just an ordinary admiration of an immature little girl towards someone attractive. But meeting him again after five years set her thinking otherwise. Those feelings were back, and stronger then ever. Perhaps they never really left. Maybe they had always been there over the past five years, asleep, waiting for the person who triggered them for the first time to wake them up from slumber.

Realizing he was waiting for her reply, DaQiao tried to keep a straight voice, "I-I..umm...i-if you insist, S-SunCe." Embarrassed, DaQiao blushed upon her stammering, it certainly sounded better when she was saying it inside her head.

SunCe laughed, "Am I that scary?"

"No!" DaQio quickly waved her hands in front her and explained, "T-That's not what I...I-I didn't mean to-"

SunCe laughed even more upon her cute fluster. "Chillax, Da. I was only joking."

DaQiao's eyes widened for a second, and then pouted with a frown and protested, "You're always teasing me! You hadn't change a bit, SunCe!"

"I can't help it." SunCe said, still chuckling. "Your reactions are always so cute!"

"You...you..." Unable to argue back, DaQiao angrily turned around with her arms crossed, her back facing him. SunCe quietly laughed, she always does that when she got mad with him for teasing her, which he found it incredibly cute. Maybe that's the reason he why he couldn't help teasing her all the time, just so he could see her adorable reactions.(=_=)

SunCe went in front her, but DaQiao turned away again. "C'mon, Da, don't be mad. I was only playing." SunCe went in front her again, but DaQiao turned and walked a few steps away from him. "I'm sorry, please don't get mad. I'm really sorry, Da." SunCe apologized, but DaQiao didn't say a word or look at him.

The little conqueror was in lost right now, DaQiao hadn't been this mad before, she would always smile and forgive him whenever he apologizes. But it seemed that this time wasn't going to be easy like all those times before. Well, it already has been five years since the last time they met, and DaQiao wasn't that naive little girl anymore that he could always tease and easily gets away with it. She had grown up into a mature lady with her own thoughts and limits, and using those methods of coaxing a child for forgiveness would be total invalid.

"C'mon, Da. What can I do to let you forgive me?" SunCe walked a few steps closer towards DaQiao, who still refused to talk or look at him. "Please don't ignore me. I promise I won't tease you anymore." Still no respond from the back figure in front him, SunCe rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed in defeat.

He, the little conqueror of JianDong, the mighty prince of Wu had never felt this defeated in his life before. This is even worst then losing a battle. He had never felt this scared before, scared that she might never want to talk or see him again. Now he could completely understand why his father, the intrepid tiger of JianDong would always seemed to turned into a helpless little kitten after upsetting his late wife, and would do all those unmanly and silly tactics just to make her smile again.

For the minute there, SunCe thought he was imagining things when he heard a few giggles escaped from the back figure in front him. DaQiao turned around to face him, with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her yet. SunCe was dumfounded for a while before he finally found his voice. "Y-You're...not mad?"

DaQiao giggled hard with her hand over her mouth, then looked up at the still gawking SunCe and smiled, "I was, before you apologized. And then I thought maybe I would play a joke on you too."

"DaQiao, you...!" SunCe's eyes grew big and bold, he was completely taken aback. He never expect the little girl who he'd always tease would come around and shot him right back in the face after five years. SunCe couldn't help but felt a little embarrassed, then he threw his head back and laughed, "You sure got me there, Da. I was so afraid that you'll never want to talk to me again." He honestly stated while awkwardly scratching his head.

DaQiao lower her head a bit with her eyes still gazing up at SunCe, smiling shyly at him and replied with the softest and sweetest voice he had ever heard from her yet. "I...would never do that to you."

SunCe's eyes widened for a second, his heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks heating up. Gosh, does she knows how alluring she is when she does that? He mentally shook away his thoughts, then awkwardly scratched his head again, "Umm...I-I'm glad to know that."

The two awkwardly smiled and looked away, and would smile again and looked away again whenever their gazes met (=.=). There was a moment of silence before they both unintentionally decided to spoke at the same time.

"I..."

"So..."

They both paused and stare at each other for while before chuckling, then continued at the same time again. "You first." Which sets off another laughter.

Then, SunCe started, "S-So...uhh...How's your knee? Do you feel better?"

"Mm." DaQiao nodded. "The pain has decreased. And I'm feeling much better now after a nap."

"That's great!"

DaQiao smiled and looked down, twisting her fingers together before her eyes gazed up at SunCe again. "I-I want to thank you, for helping me and my sister escape from LuJiang. And to let us stay here before we can reunite with our parents again."

"There's no need to thank me." SunCe said and grinned further. "I'm just doing what Master QiaoXuan requested."

DaQiao's head immediately lift up. "My father?"

"Yup. He sent a runner requesting assistance from my father three days ago, of escorting you and your sister safely out from LuJiang."

"Oh father..." DaQiao's head dropped, tears starting to fill her eyes without her will. She quickly turned away from SunCe, not wanting to let him see her tears when they fall. "I hope you are safe, father, please...please...you and mother must return safely to me and Xiao." DaQiao held her hands together, praying hard.

"Da..." SunCe went over and placed both his hands on her shoulders in comfort. "We'll find them. I promise I will not stop at anything until I find your parents."

After hearing his tender voice, DaQiao couldn't hold in anymore, the tears that she kept refusing to shed rolled down her cheeks. And that broke SunCe's heart, he didn't know why but he hate to see her sad, to see her cry. He leaned in and gently wipe off the tears with his thumb. He wanted to hold her close, to comfort her in his arms, but someone came skipping in before he could do so.

"Sis! I brought you some fruits..." The happy XiaoQiao instantly froze upon the scene, her eyes widened and locked onto the hands that was holding on DaQiao's shoulders. Before SunCe knew it, XiaoQiao had dropped her basket of peaches onto the ground, grabbing and shielding her sister away from him. "What are you trying to do to my sister!?" XiaoQiao spat, pointing her iron fans at the surprised and confused SunCe.

SunCe could see rage flaming in her eyes. He was stunned for a moment, being in all of those battlefields, he had never seen such a venomous, murderous glare before. If eyes could kill, he would probably be dead by now.

"Xiao!" DaQiao quickly held her sister back. "It's alright, SunCe and I are friends!"

XiaoQiao's expression soften as she lower her weapons and turned around to face DaQiao. "Friends?"

DaQiao nodded. "Mm. SunCe and I had known each other from five years ago."

"Really? He's not trying to take advantage of you?" XiaoQiao asked.

SunCe quickly explained, "Chillax, XiaoQiao. I was only trying to comfort Da."

"What's wrong, sis?" Noticing DaQiao's teary red eyes, XiaoQiao asked in concern.

"It was nothing." DaQiao gave an assuring smile, taking away her sister's weapons and placed them onto the table. "I was worried about father and mother."

"You think too much again, sis." XiaoQiao held both of DaQiao's hands and gave them a little squeeze. "Father and mother will returned to us. And we will be one happy family again."

DaQiao smiled. "I know. I'm alright now, SunCe had promised that he will keep looking for them."

"So...you're really friends?" XiaoQiao looked over to SunCe and then back to DaQiao.

"Mm." The older Qiao nodded before looking over to SunCe. "He still keeps our friendship bracelet that I made for him last time."

SunCe held up his wrist that has the bracelet on, showing evidence. It was a gift from DaQiao five years ago, the night before she and her mother's departure from their stay at the Wu castle, DaQiao had stayed up all night braiding the bracelet, just so she could give it to SunCe in time the next day before leaving. But she never thought he would still keep it till this very day. Seeing how well he had been keeping it surprised her, and she also felt happy at the same time.

"Oh..." XiaoQiao released DaQiao's hands before walking up to SunCe, and apologized with a bow. "I'm very sorry, Lord SunCe."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." SunCe pulled her up and smiled, "Next time, just call me SunCe."

XiaoQiao looked over to DaQiao, who nodded and smiled in respond. The younger Qiao then looked back at SunCe with a bright smile. "Okay!" And then jogged pass him to the spot where she had dropped her basket of peaches earlier. "Aww...It's ruined!" XiaoQiao pouted at the broken peaches. She squatted to pick them up and placed them back into the basket, then stood up and turned to her sister with a cherry smile. "I'll go get you some new ones!"

"Wait, Xiao!" DaQiao called out before XiaoQiao could leave. "I almost forgot you had been fighting the enemy soldiers earlier." DaQiao went over and asked in concern, "Did you get hurt during the fight?"

XiaoQiao shook her head and flashed her cherry smile. "Not at all, I'm peachy!"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure!" XiaoQiao did a spin before assuring again. "See? Peachy!"

DaQiao then smiled in relieved. "I'm glad you are unharmed."

"Don't worry about me, sis. You should rest. I'll be right back with more peaches!"

SunCe blinked as he watched the happy little figure skipped out the tent. "Her mood sure swings fast." He commented while scratching his head.

"She's just a little protective. Ever since she realized mans' desire and lust over our appearance, she started to get intimidated or even hates them. Especially those who intend to come too close to me." DaQiao explained, her eyes still fixed on the tent's entrance.

"I will feel the same way."

DaQiao looked up at SunCe, "About men?"

"About men who get too close or try to be intimate with you." SunCe gazed down at her, DaQiao instantly blushed at his unusual stare and looked down to her feet, her fingers twisting together, not knowing what to respond.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO_END **

* * *

I hope this chapie is not too disappointing for those who waited for it and CeDa lovers~ I really tried my best and I hope you enjoyed it, even just a little bit^.^

Please do review if you have any opinions about my story, except for my poor grammars and use of words. I know I'm not those kind of witters who are amazing with words and descriptions, I tried to be one but I just don't have that kind of talent or skills.

If you'd like, you can tell me what would you want to see in the future chapies about your favorite couples, and I will try to make it so~ Thank you for reading and liking my fic, whoever you are, thank you so so much~


	3. Chap 3: The Capricious Yet Caring Xiao

I am so so so terribly sorry to you lovely readers who has been waiting for this update.*bows* I hope you're not upset with me :(

Before I start my story, I want to say a very big thank you to my first and only reviewer **yuukie kuze**!*bows* Thank you for following and favoring my story as well! And also a very thank you to **amwick** for following and favoring my story!*bows* You two are the major motivation for me to continue publishing my story! Thank you so much! Can I say I love you guys? I love uuu~!

Oh, and by the way, I'm a huge fan of **Rumors** myself! which is written by one of my favorite author **yuukie kuze**~ :D If you lovely readers hadn't read it, well you should! Especially YuXiao lovers~ It's a very funny and sweet story!

And finally, story time~! I hope you lovely readers enjoy this chapter, even just for a little bit :D

✦**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Koei does.**

✦Apologies: Please forgive my poor grammar and any misspellings in the story.

✦Reminder: No bashing please. If you don't like my fic, please just kindly and quietly leave. Thank you~

* * *

✱Characters' Appearance: Every characters in this chapter are in their Dynasty Warriors 4's outfit and hairstyle. (Except for the Two Qiaos' outfit, their hairstyle is still DW4's though)

✱Current Chapter's Season: Summer

* * *

**THE THREE KINGDOMS: DYNASTY ROMANCE  
**

**|CHAPTER THREE: THE CAPRICIOUS YET CARING XIAO QIAO|**

******≥ ****Wu Camp************ ✱ XinDu** ≤

ZhouYu was on his way back to his tent when he spotted a little figure making her way to the orchard alone.

The dress that the maids prepared earlier was too long for the active XiaoQiao that she has to hold a part of the skirt up to her knees for her to be able to move conveniently through the grass field. The several dry-blooded-cut-wounds on her revealed legs were easily noticeable from her fair skin.

ZhouYu frowned as he wondered why the younger Qiao didn't let the healer tend to her wounds earlier. _'Could it be she may have hurt herself in the camp? No, those cuts can only be caused by a sharp weapon like a spear or sword.'_ The strategist was certain those wounds must be from the fight XiaoQiao had with the enemy soldiers when trying to protect her sister.

* * *

******≥ ****The Orchard Next To Camp** ≤

Satisfied with the numbers of peaches inside the basket, XiaoQiao happily climb her way back down from the tree. As she safely returned to the ground, she heard what seemed to sound like a baby bird chirping. She looked around and soon spotted a baby bird helplessly laying and chirping under a tree. XiaoQiao quickly placed her basket of peaches down and jogged over. She carefully scooped the baby bird up to her half-cupped hands and looked up the tree and soon spotted a bird nest. The little Qiao then climbed her way up the tree towards the nest with the baby bird in her right palm. Even though the climb was a bit difficult for XiaoQiao with only the support of her left hand, she still managed to made it very high up the tree and almost to the nest.

Unfortunately, however, the branch she was standing on slightly snapped and the vibration caused her to lose balance and fall backwards from the tree. She quickly embraced the baby bird in both her hands gently and held it to her chest to protect it from the fall, she shut her eyes tight and brace for impact, but all she felt was soft fabric and warm breath across her cheeks. She slowly squinted one eye to look and both her eyes immediately shot wide and bold open in surprise to see a pair of brown orbs starring at her. She looked over to herself and realized she was in ZhouYu's arms, bridal style. _'He saved me...'_

On the other hand ZhouYu was a bit surprised of how light and small the person is in his arms. "Are you alright, Lady XiaoQiao?" he asked in concern.

XiaoQiao awkwardly nodded, "Y-Yes, thank you... You can put me down now."

ZhouYu nodded in respond before carefully placing her down to her feet. XiaoQiao thanked him once more before heading back towards the tree she fell from, ready to climb it again but ZhouYu stopped her.

"You still plan on climbing trees after the previous fall?"

"I have to bring this little fellow back to it's home. " XiaoQiao held out the baby bird resting in her half-cupped hands.

"Ow... I thought you were collecting peaches." ZhouYu said.

"I finished collecting them just now." XiaoQiao pointed to the basket she placed on the ground just now. "I was planning to go back when I found this baby bird, I couldn't just leave the poor baby behind." She gently caressed the baby bird's little head and stated. "It misses it's family, and worst it could get attacked by other animals."

"I see. Here, let me." ZhouYu held out his hand. "I'll return it to it's nest."

"You?" XiaoQiao blinked at him before gazing up the tree and then back to the elegant strategist in doubtful. "Climb trees?"

"Not really."

"Huh?" XiaoQiao frown and tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"Trust me." ZhouYu reassured her.

"Okay..." XiaoQiao handed the baby bird over to ZhouYu and thoughtfully reminded, "Be careful."

"Don't worry, it's safe with me." promised ZhouYu.

XiaoQiao blinked. "I was talking about you. But, of course you have to be careful with the baby too."

"Ow... In that case, don't worry, I will."

With one leap, ZhouYu sprang himself from the ground up to the tree branch that the nest was on and placed the baby bird back into it's home.

XiaoQiao watched in awe as the strategist leaped up to the tree and then back down to the ground easily and steadily. She clapped her hands enthusiastically as ZhouYu landed on his feet.

"You can fly?" XiaoQiao asked in amazement.

ZhouYu shrugged. "Sorta?"

"That was amazing!" XiaoQiao clapped her hands again and complimented.

"Umm...Thanks." ZhouYu rubbed at the back of his neck. He had no idea why but this was the first time he felt flattered when complimented by a maiden.

"Thanks for helping me return the baby bird to it's home."

"There's no need for thanks, I would do the same thing if I was in your place, and I couldn't let you climb trees with those injuries."

XiaoQiao instantly placed her index figure against her lips and hushed, "Shhhh! Da might hear you!"

ZhouYu looked over his shoulder to the camp and then back to XiaoQiao. "I'm certain she can't."

"What if she can?" XiaoQiao pouted with a frown, ZhouYu wasn't sure if that expression meant anger or worry.

Curious, he asked, "Why hide your injuries from Lady DaQiao? She is your sister after all."

"If I told her she will be worry sick, and I don't want her to." XiaoQiao started to play with her fingers while her eyes fixed on them. "She's always been taking care of me since little, and it's time that I do the same for her."

"I see. But still, those wounds should be taking care of." ZhouYu kindly offered, "If you don't mind, I could help you with it."

"Really?" XiaoQiao looked up with her eyes lit, ZhouYu nodded in respond.

"We better get going then." ZhouYu reminded. "It's getting dark now."

XiaoQiao gazed up at the dusky sky and then back at ZhouYu and nodded. "Kay kay."

ZhouYu followed her from behind as they headed back to the camp. The sight of the cheery skipping XiaoQiao humming and swaying the basket in her right hand carefreely before him puts a smile on the strategist's lips. To be honest he was quite tired from those previous sleepless nights of work, but there's something about the young maiden's cheeriness and enthusiasm than somehow gave him an energy boost and even lighten up his dull mood.

* * *

**≥ ZhouYu's Tent ≤**

ZhouYu welcomed XiaoQiao into his tent and told her to take a seat as he went to take a small medic kit out from his trunk and then went over to examine her wounds.

"I have to clean the wounds first, it may hurt a bit." ZhouYu reminded.

The younger Qiao slightly shook her head and gave faint smiled. "There are worst things."

ZhouYu wondered what she meant by that, but figured it must be something personal so he decided not to ask and started to tend to her wounds. XiaoQiao cringed at the rush of pain through her leg, but never protest as ZhouYu continued with his work.

She had felt worse pain in her life, in her past. So painful that it almost ripped her soul apart. She felt that she had died that time, but luckily she was strong enough to climb out of that pit of hell, alive. These cuts and bruises could never compare to those psychical and emotional torments that she went through. Wounds could recover and bruises would fade eventually, but those nightmares of torments would hunt her forever and her soul will always remained tainted no matter how hard she tries to wash off those filthy stains.

"Is there any wounds besides these, Lady XiaoQiao?" ZhouYu asked as he carefully tied the last bandage.

XiaoQiao shook her head and smiled gratefully. "Thank you for helping me, Lord ZhouYu."

ZhouYu was a bit surprised, he didn't expect she would remembered his name when he hadn't properly introduced himself before, nor did he ever expect she would even want to know either since the way how she treated him at LuJiang earlier.

"You're welcome." He nodded and gave a small smile(which XiaoQiao thought it doesn't look like a smile at all).

"You won't tell my anyone about my injuries, would you? Especially my sister?"

"Of course, not when Lady XiaoQiao don't want me to. I promise."

XiaoQiao grinned further and gave a thankful nod as she stood up from her seat, ready to leave the tent but halted after a few steps. Her smile slowly faded as she bit her bottom lip and started playing with her fingers. She wanted to turn around to apologize to ZhouYu about her earlier attitude towards him but hesitated.

"Is there something wrong?" XiaoQiao instinctively turned when she heard ZhouYu's voice behind her, and almost jumped when she saw he was already standing just a step away in front of her.

"Umm..." She immediately looked down to her fingers, tapping the tips of her index fingers together, not knowing how to start.

ZhouYu blinked a couple of times upon her sudden weird behavior, then thoughtfully asked, "Is there other injuries untended?"

XiaoQiao instantly gazed up at him and waved her hands. "N-No, I'm fine." Then looked down again to her feet, with her hands behind her back and her right foot gently kicking the ground like a guilty little kid getting ready to be scolded and lectured. "I... Umm... I wanted to apologize about how I treated you earlier. I didn't mean to be rude. I know I could be really rude and offensive at times, I was often scolded by my sister because of it." XiaoQiao sighed, her eyes still fixed on the ground. "But I just couldn't control my blunt mouth sometimes, and I get angry easily whenever others point out my immaturity. I'm sorry, I hope you could forgive me."

ZhouYu's eyebrows raised for a second, he had to admit he didn't see this coming. Especially from how capricious she behaved earlier.

"Apology accepted, Lady XiaoQiao." He said with a tender voice. "I should apologize as well though, for calling you childish earlier. I am sorry." And gave a small bow.

"No no, you don't have to!" XiaoQiao instantly looked up and waved her hands. "You were right anyways, I am childish sometimes." She dropped her shoulders and sighed. "My mother often scolds me for behaving immaturely and blunt. She often lectures me for being unladylike too, since I always practice fighting with my father when I should be learning proper-lady manners with my sister from her instead. I tried to change though, to be more mature and proper like Da. But I never seem to be able to." She began to whine emotionally as she paced back and forward, gesturing and waving her hands dramatically along with her grumbling. "I'm just not interested in any of those proper ladylike lessons! I mean, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to be all soft and gentle! If men could fight then why can't women too? I mean, we're all humans, aren't we?"

Listening to her grumbling ZhouYu realized she and the Princess Sun ShangXiang actually had a lot in common. Except for Sun ShangXiang is more tomboyish and XiaoQiao is more feminine in comparison(despite her unladylike manners that is).

"And a girl could at least learn how to protect and defend herself from danger. I mean, I can't always count on waiting for someone to rescue me when I'm in trouble. What if they weren't able to be there in time? Just like the time when I almost lost my-" XiaoQiao suddenly paused along with her pacing. She inhaled deeply and let out a heavy sigh, then closed her eyes as she ran her hands through her face.

To ZhouYu surprise, she suddenly sank to the ground as she crouched with her hands still covering her face.

He looked around awkwardly, no idea what to do as he never encountered women in XiaoQiao's situation before. All the other women did was flirt, flirt and more flirts, which ZhouYu is considerably sick of it. But being a gentlemen he is he tried rejecting them kindly trying not to hurt their feelings, which obviously didn't work too well as the more he rejected them the more they wanted to impress him. He even tried other method by simply just ignoring them, which only made matters worst as they seem to be utterly attracted by(even crazy of) this side of him and literally threw themselves over him.

ZhouYu shook his head and shuddered as he recalled those terrifying experiences, he swiftly turned his attention back to XiaoQiao when he heard her let out a sigh.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to grumble, I don't know what's gotten into me..." She mumbled after withdrawing her hands from her face and wrapped them around her knees.

ZhouYu went over and bent down as he carefully placed a hand on her left shoulder as gently as possible. "Are you alright, Lady XiaoQiao?" He asked in concern.

XiaoQiao let out a sigh again before answering, "Yea... I got a little too far with my emotions, didn't I? ...I never talk about this kind of stuffs to anyone before, not even to my sister. I don't know what came over me to suddenly burst out everything in front of you. I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." ZhouYu comforted softly. "It's actually nice to finally speak out your mind for once then holding in to yourself, don't you think so?"

She blinked a couple of times and pondered after ZhouYu's statement, a small smile finally spread across her lips. He's right, it does felt good. She couldn't even remember when was the last time she felt so released.

"Yea... I feel kinda relief... like all the heaviness inside me had just lifted and disappeared, as if I was able to gasp real fresh air for the first time." Her smile grew wider.

"I'm glad you feel better." ZhouYu offered her his hand which she gladly accepted and stood up with his help. "You remind me of our princess, actually." He continued. "She too, thinks and feels the same way as you do."

"Really? The Wu princess?"

ZhouYu nodded. "Her name is Sun ShangXiang, SunCe's little sister. Even as a child she was bold and independent, she preferred doing martial arts trainings with her brothers then playing with other kids her age. She's a maiden of strong personalities and is determine to prove that women are as capable as men in the battlefields."

He have to admit, he's very impress with the princess's capability. Despite she's a young woman, she actually has the same energy and courage like her brothers and father. Although she could be really hardheaded sometimes, then again, it's actually one of the charisma she shares with her family.

"She sounds like a true warrior, I would like to meet her someday!"

"I believe you will."

ZhouYu gave a gentle smile which XiaoQiao returned with a cherry smile. Their gazes finally shifted from each others' eyes and down to their still holding hands, they both quickly pulled and looked away. ZhouYu gave a small embarrassed cough as he smoothen his (perfectly smooth) sleeves while XiaoQiao bit her bottom lip as she tugged her loosen hair (that weren't even loosen) behind her ear.

"Sorry." ZhouYu carefully apologized.

XiaoQiao shook her head and gave a soft smile. There was an awkward silence before she spoke, "I've been away too long, I should go back to my sister before she begins to worry."

"Of course." ZhouYu nodded, and being the gentlemen he is he offered, "I shall escort you back to your tent."

XiaoQiao shook her head, there was a hint of guilt in her eyes. "It's okay, Lord ZhouYu. I know you have lots of important work to do, I apologize for wasting your time with my pointless grumbling just now."

"You needn't apologize, I am honor to be a trusted listener for Lady XiaoQiao. If you'd like, you are welcome to talk to me with anything that's troubling you, and I will help with what I can."

"Really?" XiaoQiao's eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together with a gleeful grin. "Thank you! Does this mean we are friends now?"

"If Lady XiaoQiao would give me that honor."

"Heheh, we are friends then!" XiaoQiao clapped her hands cheerily before placing them behind her back and thanked gleefully. "Thanks for everything, Lord ZhouYu."

ZhouYu couldn't help but smiled at her cheeriness. "You're welcome, Lady XiaoQiao."

XiaoQiao frowned as she tilted her head to one side with a questioning look. "Do you...ever smile?"

ZhouYu slightly frowned before smiling again. "I am now."

"What?" XiaoQiao's head shot up straight and widen her eyes before frowning again in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I am always serious with what I say."

"Waw, you're boring then I thought." XiaoQiao bluntly stated but suddenly let out a surprise gasp as she smacked both her hands against her mouth and quickly turned herself around away from him, silently scolding herself and repeatedly knocking the side of her head with her fist.

ZhouYu stood there dumbfounded, he blinked at her sudden weird actions and begins to concern. "Lady XiaoQiao?"

XiaoQiao paused at his voice and slowly turned around to face him and briefly smiled apologetically before babbling, "I'm so sorry, Lord ZhouYu! I-I-I didn't mean to offend you or hurt your feelings! Honest! I-I was just- I couldn't- I-I-I-I... Oooh..." She gave up and hopelessly buried her face in her hands and muttered, "Please don't be mad..."

ZhouYu silently chuckled behind his hand, he couldn't find the reason to be mad at her funny fluster or be offensive at her honesty. In fact, he's starting to like her bluntness. At least she's not faking her personalities and try to flirt or impress him with flattering comments like other women does. This may even be the most honest comment he'd heard in a while from a maiden yet (despite Sun ShangXiang that is, the princess is always straight forward to anyone she came across anyway).

"I appreciate your honesty, Lady XiaoQiao."

XiaoQiao peaked between her spread fingers and asked carefully, "You do?"

ZhouYu gave an reassuring nod and said, "You're not the only who says that anyway."

"Really?" XiaoQiao instantly withdrawn her hands from her face and asked in curiosity. "Who else?"

"SunCe, no doubt. And then there's, of course, our princess, and master HuangGai, LingTong, GanNing, Lord SunQuan, LuMeng... Well, almost everyone in the Wu kingdom." ZhouYu stated naturally and shrugged.

XiaoQiao let out a few giggles before thoughtfully suggesting, "Well... you really shouldn't always be so serious. You should do something fun once in a while, you know, to help you relax from work."

"I don't do fun." ZhouYu sternly stated.

XiaoQiao tilted her head and pouted with a frown. "Why not?"

"I have much work to do to even think about it."

"So... you're one of those workaholic huh? Never mind that. Here." XiaoQiao's frown was replaced by her cheery smile again as she took out five peaches from the basket and handed them to ZhouYu.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry for fruits right now. You may enjoy it with your sister." ZhouYu politely stated. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just doesn't like to keep foods in his working place, afraid to be distracted by their tempting smell and appearance during his concentration on work.

"It's a thank you gift for saving and helping me just now, and rescuing me and my sister earlier. You can eat the peaches when you're hungry." XiaoQiao insisted and placed the peaches on the desk before ZhouYu could say anything. "I have to get back to my sister now, bye! And thanks again for everything!" She happily waved and jogged out the tent, leaving ZhouYu standing there blinking at his tent entrance.

Coming back to his senses, ZhouYu looked over to the peaches she left on his desk, a smile spread across his lips without knowing. He went over and sat behind his desk, about to go through his paperwork when he heard jogging footsteps coming closer to his tent entrance. He looked over and at the same time a hand lifted the fabric of the tent entrance from outside and XiaoQiao's head popped in through the gap.

"I almost forgot." she said, smiling. "Don't work too hard, okay? You still need to have some rest, see you tomorrow!" She gave a wave and took off before ZhouYu could respond.

The strategist smirked and shook his head as he went back to his paperwork. Even though his eyes are on the paper, his thoughts were dragged else where. Earlier XiaoQiao was childish, capricious, blunt and seem to only think about herself and do whatever she pleased whenever she wants. But after getting to know her better, she's actually considerate, kind, cheerful, and quite mature at some point. Came to think of it, her blunt-straight forwardness was simply just a reflect of her honesty.

He couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle as he thought of her previous amusing behaviors. His chuckle was soon replaced by a yawn. The strategist blinked his watery eyes and ran a hand through his drowsy face, his eyes were swiftly caught by the untouched bed at the corner across the tent. He shook his head and returned his attention back to the papers, but his eyes unconscionably shifted to the bed again.

"Maybe I do need some rest..." ZhouYu muttered to himself.

* * *

**_Dinner Time..._  
**

**≥ Guest Tent ≤**

DaQiao was staring at the tent entrance from behind the table, her fingers twisting together on her lap while the maids set up the table for dinner. She thanked the maids as they finished setting up dinner and retreated out the tent.

"Hey sis!" XiaoQiao called out as she skipped into the tent.

"Xiao," DaQiao stood up as her sister approached. "where have you been coming back so late? I was worried."

"Sorry, I kinda lost track of time chatting with Lord ZhouYu just now."

"You have been talking to him?" Da Qiao raised her eyebrows in surprised. "Alone?"

"Uh-huh," XiaoQiao nodded with her bright smile. "I even gave him five peaches to thank him for helping us earlier."

"You did?" DaQiao's eyes widen more. Let alone speaking, XiaoQiao would never be alone with any men, she even hates it when men looks at her.

"We became friends too!" XiaoQiao's smile grew wider.

Seeing her sister's happy face, DaQiao couldn't help but smiled as well. "I see."

"Speaking of which," XiaoQiao held up her basket of peaches and announced, "I brought you some new peaches!"

"Thank you, we can have them as dessert later." DaQiao took over the basket and placed it on the table before holding on XiaoQiao's hands. "You're just in time for dinner, come sit."

XiaoQiao nodded and took the seat next to her sister's as they sat down. Suddenly, DaQiao perked up in her seat and looked around when she smelled something herb. Her eyes swiftly landed on the younger Qiao.

"Xiao, are you injured?" DaQiao asked in concern. "I smell herbs coming from you."

XiaoQiao's eyes winded for a second, she looked over, maintaining a natural expression and voice as she answered, "No, of course not. I'm fine, sis. It must your herbs that you smelled."

"Is it?"

"I'm sure it is." assured XiaoQiao. "Let's start dinner, I'm starving." she pouted while rubbing her tummy.

DaQiao smiled at her sister's cute actions and nodded. "Alright."

The Two Qiaos began to enjoy their dinner. DaQiao couldn't help but smiled and shook her head as she saw her sister smiling and chewing like a happy little kid eating their favorite food.

XiaoQiao suddenly paused and looked over to her sister. "Wasn't SunCe here earlier?" She asked with her puffed cheeks from her mouthful. "You didn't ask him to stay for dinner?"

"I wanted to, but he left a while later after you." stated DaQiao, her face suddenly turned worry as she continued, "He said he would personally go search for father and mother. I hope he's safe."

XiaoQiao swallowed her chewed food and smiled cheekily as she tilted her head. "You really care about him don't you, sis?"

DaQiao felt her cheeks heating up. "W-Well... I... He... W-We are friends after all." She stammered and lower her head to hide her pink cheeks as she continued eating but looked over to XiaoQiao when she caught her staring and smiling. "What?" She questioned.

XiaoQiao smiled grew wider as she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her palms, "Ohh nothing~ I just find it fascinating how you always seem to brighten up whenever SunCe's around, and blushed whenever I mention him."

DaQiao's cheeks turned redder. "I do not!"

"Yes you do~" XiaoQiao hummed.

"No!"

"Yes~"

"No!"

"Yes~"

DaQiao sighed. "Look, I am not going to argue with you about something like this." She said sternly.

"So you're finally out with the truth then?" XiaoQiao grinned further in anticipation.

"Wha- No!" DaQiao almost shouted. "I don't know what are you talking about." She turned her attention back to her dinner, still blushing.

XiaoQiao shrugged. "Oh well~ You'll eventually let out everything anyway," she cooed confidently. "sooner or later."

"Could I just enjoy dinner with my little sister peacefully, please?" It sounded more like a demand to the younger Qiao.

"Alright~ If that's what my big sis wants."

"Thank you."

"I wonder if SunCe will come and give you a goodnight kiss before bedtime."

"Xiao!"

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE_END**

* * *

Again, I sincerely apologize for the super late and short update. Been busy with classes and family issues... I will try my best to update the coming chapters as regularly as I could.

Don't forget to take some time to visit, read and support **************************************yuukie kuze**'s story: **************************************************Rumors**! :D

oh oh! If you'd like, you can tell me what would you like to see in the future chapies about your favorite couples and characters, and I will try to make it so~ Thank you lovely readers for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it~ See you next chapie! ^.^/


	4. Chap 4: The Bracelet And The Flute

Whoa...how long has it been since the last update? I am sooooo terribly sorry to you lovely readers who has been waiting for this super super late update.*bows* You have every rights to be mad or even hate me, I won't even try to defend myself or ask for your forgiveness, seriously, I super hate myself as well for updating so late! *Slaps myself*

Ke-hem...*Regains compose and smile* Before I start my story, I would like to say a big thanks to my 2nd Reviewer **sgtsushi**, my 3rd Reviewer **scarlet. and .blossoms**(Who had also added me in Facebook^.^) and my 4th Reviewer **Reincar**!*bows* Thank you guys for following and favoring my story as well! And another big thanks to **monkey19978** for Favoring my story and also to **crazypaaanda** for Following!*bows* I really appreciate it :D You guys are awesome!

Okay, now for the story~ I hope you lovely readers will enjoy this chapter, even just for a little bit :D And if you don't...I apologize for wasting your precious time with my boring chap...(;_;) I've tried my best, really! *teary puppy eyes*

✦**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Koei does.**

✦Apologies: Please forgive my poor grammar and any misspellings in the story.

✦Reminder: No bashing please. If you don't like my fic, please just kindly and quietly leave. Thank you~

* * *

✱Characters' Appearance: Every characters in this chapter are in their Dynasty Warriors 4's outfit and hairstyle.

✱Current Chapter's Season: Summer

* * *

**THE THREE KINGDOMS: DYNASTY ROMANCE **

**|CHAPTER FOUR: THE BRACELET AND THE FLUTE|**

**_Next Morning..._**

******≥ ****ZhouYu's Tent************ ✱ Wu Camp************ ✦ XinDu** ≤

ZhouYu's eyes fluttered open at the sound of running footsteps passing by outside his tent and HuangGai's loud voice booming across camp as he gave out commands to the soldiers for their morning exercise routine. Awaken, usually the strategist would immediately jump back into his paperwork that he was working on before dozing off but instead he shifted to a more comfortable position and closed his eyes to continue his interrupted sleep. He felt incredibly comfortable in bed, even though this was not the bed from back home still he found it cozy and he felt like he wasn't going to get out of it forever.

Came to think of it, he couldn't remember when was the last time he slept on a bed or actually had a real satisfy slumber. Usually he doze off during work and took naps on his desk between his paper works. Even though his mind is screaming for him to wake up and continue working, the strategist still couldn't resist and doze off into a deeper sleep. While later, however, his eyes immediately shot open when he heard footsteps entering his tent.

"Zhou-" The little conqueror halted in surprise to see an empty chair behind ZhouYu's desk, which is odd for that chair would never ever be empty unless ZhouYu was out in the battlefields or attending meetings with him and the other generals, and of course when he has to do his business. SunCe blinked a couple of times and scratched his temples before turning to leave but stopped when he caught a figure sitting up from the bed from the corner of his eyes. He quickly took out his dual tonfas as he jolted aside to face the figure and strike his fighting stance.

ZhouYu got up and sat on the beside, his right hand massaging the back of his neck as he looked over to the visitor. "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow as he saw SunCe in his fighting stance.

SunCe then relaxed and sighed in relief as he placed his weapons back. "I thought there's a spy or something." then blinked a couple of times before gazing back over to ZhouYu with a confuse and questioning look. "Uh... What are you doing in bed?" It was obviously a dumb question, for those who didn't know ZhouYu better that is... But SunCe did know his sworn brother better then anyone, didn't he?

"I just thought of resting my eyes for a while." ZhouYu pinched the bridge of his nose, his voice sounded groggy and lazy.

"In bed?" SunCe raised an eyebrow as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yea... Not a very good idea. I slept over the whole night instead." ZhouYu finally got up from bed and fixed his messy long hair and clothes. SunCe then realized the strategist was actually still in his uniform instead of sleeping robe.

"well, I think it's actually a good thing that you finally had a REAL sleep for once in your life." SunCe half joked.

"Ha. Ha." ZhouYu sarcastically laughed in monotone as he went to take his seat behind his desk. "So, did you find Lord QiaoXuan and his wife?" He asked while his eyes fixed on his unfinished paperwork from last night.

SunCe's usual energetic complexion dramatically dropped after the question as he let out a rather tired and frustrated sigh. "Not yet. It's kinda hard looking for them when you have to keep out from the enemy's sight at the same time."

"Why do you think I sent ZhouTai out in the first place?"

A bit offended, SunCe crossed his arms and competitively declares, "I can be as sneaky and quiet as him you know!"

"Of course you can." eyes still fixed on his work, ZhouYu gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Alright Mr. Sarcastic! I didn't come here early in the morning just to hear you mock me! I promised Da that I will find her parents and bring them back safely no matter what and yet I found nothing over the night!" SunCe grumbled rather loudly as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

ZhouYu finally looked up from his work and stared at his unusual gloomy sworn brother. "You will find them, SunCe." he reassured confidently. "No one I know is more stubborn and persistent then you are, I know you won't stop at anything until you find them."

"But what if I couldn't find them? What am I suppose to tell Da then? How am I going to face her? What if she got really upset and stop talking to me? What am going to do!?"

Watching his usually carefree sworn brother paced back and forth before him while worrying and panicking over his imaginative outcomes of the matter, Zhou Yu couldn't help but let out a few breathy chuckles which made SunCe paused and stared curiously at him.

"What's so funny?"

Zhou Yu gave a smirked as he folded both arms together in front of his chest. "You like her."

"What?" SunCe's eyes widen for a second before frowning in confusion. "Who?"

"Lady Da Qiao."

"What makes you think that?"

"By the way you look at her and the way how you treat her so differently then other women and the way how you seem to be extremely concern with anything that involves her. It's obvious, really." ZhouYu gave a shrugged.

"Well..." SunCe pondered for a moment before replying, "She and I are childhood friends after all."

"Ah, nothing is more romantic then feelings that were developed since childhood, especially when you didn't get to see her for five years." ZhouYu placed his right elbow onto the desk and rested his chin on his right hand as he continued to tease, "You must really missed her. All those feelings that were trapped inside finally get to have their breath of fresh air now that you get to see her again."

"You and your fancy speech." SunCe rolled his eyes at his sworn brother. "But..." He pondered for a moment before confessing, "I won't deny though, there is this warm and funny feeling inside me when I saw her again yesterday. And when I heard she's in trouble, my chest almost twists." He placed a hand on his chest as if it was hurting.

"That, my friend, is called fear of a man loosing something precious to him."

SunCe slightly frowned. "Da is not a thing."

"Yes, I apologize. But she is precious to you, is she not?" ZhouYu continued to stare at his sworn brother who seemed deeply bemused about something.

"I donno... I'm just really happy to see her again, and that she's safe now. But there's still this weird feeling inside my stomach... I never felt like this since my first time on the battlefield." SunCe begun rubbing his belly.

ZhouYu just silently chuckled and reached for the peaches in his desk. "You must be hungry, here, have a peach." He offered as he threw a peach to SunCe who was took off guard for a second but easily caught the fruit thanks to his martial arts reflexes.

The little conqueror was a bit surprised, this is the first time he saw ZhouYu took out food from his desk, anyone who knew the workaholic strategist would know that he doesn't like to keep foods in his working place. SunCe looked to the peach in his right hand unbelievably and then to ZhouYu who took another peach out from the desk for himself. "Since when do you keep food in your desk?" He asked.

"I don't. Lady XiaoQiao gave them to me as a gift of gratitude for helping her and Lady DaQiao." ZhouYu replied before taking a bite of the peach.

SunCe was even more surprised. "XiaoQiao gave you this?" He pointed to the peach in his hand, eyes widen. "You two have been spending time together?"

"We exchanged a few conversations last night, yes."

"What was she like that time?"

"Uh... Grateful? And kinda guilty for the way she treated me earlier yesterday." A smile unknowingly creep across ZhouYu's lips as he recalled the younger Qiao's weird yet funny behaviors from last night.

"Really?" SunCe continued to stares at his sworn brother with wide eyes as if he was a monster or something rare. "Didn't she seem like she's uncomfortable or intimidate or something?"

ZhouYu slightly frowned at SunCe's reaction. "Why ask such questions?"

"Well, Da talked to me about her yesterday, says XiaoQiao really dislikes any mans in her and her sister's presence. That's why I was kinda surprised when you said she actually personally gave you these peaches." The little conqueror took a bite of the peach before continuing, "Let alone talking. She almost attacked me when she saw me with Da yesterday." and couldn't help complimenting the juiciness of the fruit as well. " This it good!" and then took another bite.

"She just know a trusted gentleman when she sees one." ZhouYu proudly stated as he impliedly eyed his sworn brother.

SunCe opened his mouth to fight back but closed it when a thought came to his mind. He suddenly gave an almost evil smirk. "Or maybe~ your feminine looks made her forgets that you're actually a gentleman. That's why she's so comfortable around you."

ZhouYu's face immediately darken. "Seriously, Ce?"

"Well, she did say you looked like a girl, Lady ZhouYu." SunCe smiled childishly, much to ZhouYu's annoyance.

"Say another word and this fruit is going right to your face." ZhouYu threaten as he held up a peach, ready to throw it into SunCe's face at anytime.

"Ooooh~ Look out everyone!" SunCe purposely shouted out loud as he ran out the tent, "There's an angry LADY on the loose!"

"SunCe!" ZhouYu's deadly thunderous yell was heard from behind.

The furious ZhouYu began to chase the continue-taunting SunCe around camp, ignoring the presence of other soldiers and generals who doesn't seemed to be alert upon the scene, after all this wasn't the first time they witnessed the young strategist chasing their young lord around in rage, especially HuangGai who had experienced this since the day these two became friends and then sworn brothers.

HuangGai let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead, "Not again..."

While everyone's attention were on the sworn brothers, no one noticed the brief smirk on the ever emotionless ZhouTai's lips a second ago. He always enjoyed watching his lords as they fooled around, it's just too hilarious and entertaining! though he'll never admit it. Besides, it's not everyday you get to see the usually calm and serious ZhouYu yelling and chasing someone off, which would always be none other then SunCe.

"Is that the fastest you can run, LADY ZhouYu?" SunCe continued to taunt out loud.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" To prove his point, ZhouYu didn't hesitate to pull out his sword.

The Two Qiaos heard the commotion and came out from their tent to investigate. They were both surprised at first but then couldn't help giggling to each other. SunCe, who wasn't paying much attention to the directions he was randomly running at suddenly stopped dead at his tracks, causing ZhouYu to almost bump into him. The strategist was puzzled at his sworn brother's sudden halt but soon figured out when he heard a few giggles reached his ears. Realizing the Qiao sisters' presence just a couple of steps before them, ZhouYu let out an embarrassed cough as he placed his sword back it's case and fixed himself back to his calm and serious self.

Unlike ZhouYu, SunCe didn't care less that the Two Qiaos had witnessed their silly antics as he greeted them with his usual bright grin and energetic voice, "Good morning ladies! Did you had a good night sleep?"

"Good morning, SunCe, Lord ZhouYu." DaQiao let out a few giggles before continuing, "Yes, I had a well sleep last night thanks for asking. But as for my sister..." She looked to XiaoQiao beside her and then back to the sworn brothers. "she usually had troubles sleeping for the first couple of nights in an unfamiliar environment."

"Really?" SunCe looked over to the younger Qiao.

XiaoQiao just shrugged and gave her usual cheery smile. "I usually get used to it after a couple of nights, no worries." She reassured.

Just then, a soldier came running and knelt before SunCe as he reports, "Milord, I bring news."

"Yes, what is it?" demanded SunCe.

"A messenger came in address to you, milord. He claimed that he was sent by Master QiaoXuan and Lady Qiao."

"Our parents?" the Two Qiaos blurted at the same time while SunCe and ZhouYu instinctively looked at each other.

* * *

******≥ ****Main Tent ** ≤

The messenger left to report back to his masters as soon as the letter was handed to the person it was addressed to. SunCe had asked the Qiaos sisters if they would like to read the letter first, but as anxious as they were, DaQiao insisted that he should read first since it was addressed to him from the start. With XiaoQiao standing next to her, DaQiao watched from her seat as SunCe began reading the letter attentively together with ZhouYu beside him. The sworn brother's stern expression lightened as they came to the end of the letter and gave each other a brief glance before handing the letter to the Two Qiaos, XiaoQiao was the one who took over and began reading it with DaQiao watching anxiously from her seat.

"What it is?" DaQiao demanded as she saw her sister's expression suddenly stiffed. "What's wrong?"

Hesitated from her anxious sister's worried stare, XiaoQiao began, "Father is...He's injured..."

"What?" DaQiao instantly shot up from her seat, ignoring the rush of pain from her injured knee and took over the letter.

"Mother also tell us not to worry and that they are both safe." XiaoQiao continued as DaQiao read the letter. "But they can't reunite with us before father gets better."

"Oh Father...Mother..." DaQiao held the letter close to her chest, praying hard, "Please be okay... Please..."

"Sis..." Having the same feelings, XiaoQiao wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders in comfort.

The sworn brothers watched in sympathize, completely understood how the Qiao sisters felt right now for SunCe had experienced the pain of loosing his mother just couple years ago while ZhouYu was forced to witnessed the brutal death of his family in a very young age. SunCe looked to his sworn brother who slightly nodded his chin towards the Two Qiaos, he got the message and went over. The younger Qiao unwrapped her arms from her sister's shoulder as SunCe approached them and placed a comforting hand on DaQiao's shoulder. The older Qiao looked up to meet with his tender eyes.

"Don't worry, Da, XiaoQiao," SunCe looked to XiaoQiao and then back to DaQiao again, "I'm sure Master QiaoXuan will recover in no time. And as Lady Qiao requested, you and your sister will come to Wu and stay with the Sun family before your parents could reunite with you."

There it goes again. DaQiao couldn't figured out why or how, either just one reassuring word from him or simply just a tender smile from him, all of her worries and troubles she was having at the moment would just suddenly disappear, just like that. It's always been like this, from the first time they met, till this very day, and in the future as well, DaQiao was sure of it.

"Thank you, for everything."

"There's no need to thank me, I could never leave you at times like this. I promise, Da, I will take good care of you, and XiaoQiao too of course." SunCe looked over and smiled at the younger Qiao at the last part, reassuring her that she wasn't forgotten.

XiaoQiao gave her usual cheery smile. To be honest she doesn't really mind at all if SunCe doesn't take care of her. After all, he was suppose to take care of her sister, they are meant for each other! "Thanks, but you don't really have to though. Just focus on taking care of my sister. It's even better if you could take care of her forever!" She straight forwardly blurted.

"X-Xiao!" DaQiao quickly covered her sister's blunt mouth with her hand.

SunCe was a bit taken aback but couldn't help smiling and scratched his head awkwardly as he looked over to ZhouYu who's silently chuckling behind his knuckles.

"What?" XiaoQiao frowned innocently as soon as DaQiao withdrawn her hand from her mouth. The older Qiao remained silent, refused to meet with SunCe's gaze while XiaoQiao stared at her in confuse, thinking of what she had said wrong._ 'Doesn't she like SunCe?'_

Awkwardness filled the air, DaQiao felt like she was going to suffocate from it soon. "Xiao, we should take our leave." She told her sister.

"Eh? Why?"

"We must not disturb SunCe and Lord ZhouYu with their works. Let's go back to our tent and have breakfast."

SunCe, who heard the conversation, quickly took a step ahead before the Two Qiaos could take their leaves. "Uh... W-Would you like to join me- I mean US! for breakfast?" He glanced over to ZhouYu, signaling him to back him up.

"Ah, yes." ZhouYu followed his sworn brother's lead. "It will be an honor to have Lady DaQiao and Lady Xiao to join us for breakfast."

Taken aback by the sudden invitation, DaQiao couldn't react in time as she stammered, "I-I-I-I-I-I-"

Understood what ZhouYu was trying to do, XiaoQiao instantly answers for her sister, "My sister would love to!" but then corrected, "I mean, we would love to join you for breakfast, right?" She looked over to DaQiao as she held onto her arm. "Sis?"

DaQiao looked over to XiaoQiao with wide eyes, only to receive repeated nods from her. "Umm... Umm..." She slowly shifted her gaze to an anticipating SunCe who was waiting for her answer. "...R-Right." She finally nodded which made SunCe almost jumped with joy.

"I will tell the maids to set up the table." said ZhouYu as he headed out the tent.

"I'll go with you!" XiaoQiao quickly caught up with ZhouYu, giving her sister some alone time with SunCe.

As the two left, the tent immediately went into a dead silence, DaQiao swore she could hear crickets chirping at the back of her mind. She began twisting her fingers together as she slowly looked over to SunCe, who smiled in respond. DaQiao felt herself relaxed from his smile and returned a smile of her own. After escorting and helping DaQiao to her seat at the dinning table, SunCe took his seat next to hers before pouring her a cup of tea and then another for himself. DaQiao couldn't help but smiled as the bracelet tied around SunCe's left wrist came to sight. It's been five years, and he's been taking well care of it, despite the minor dirt, the braids were well maintained.

"So Da," SunCe began, breaking the silence and pulling DaQiao out of her trance. "you still remember ShangXiang, right?"

"Of course, I will never forget her." DaQiao smiled at the thoughts of the upbeat princess. "I've been looking forward to see her again ever since I got here, but it seems that she's not in camp."

"Yea, we kinda too off in a rush. But you'll be able to see her real soon."

"I can't wait. How is she?"

"Upbeat and hardheaded, as usual." SunCe stated naturally and slightly frowned at the 'hardheaded' part.

DaQiao let out a few giggles, "Well, she is your sister."

"Can't argue with that."

"And Lord SunQuan?"

"Never change either."

"It's good to know things haven't change much over the five years. To be honest I'm really happy and glad that you're still the same SunCe I remembered." DaQiao honestly stated. "Except for the goatee though, I didn't expect that."

"It doesn't look good on me?" SunCe asked while stroking his goatee, a hint of worry in his tone.

"No, I like it. It looks good on you, fits your title of 'The Little Conqueror'." DaQiao always thought that men with facial hairs would seemed old, but in her opinion SunCe pulled the goatee off rather well. He was good looking without the goatee when she had met him for the first time, and now with it, he looks even more handsome and intrepid.

"You really think so?" SunCe chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. He has heard a lot of compliments about how good he looks with the goatee from others, but coming from DaQiao actually made him felt a bit bashful for the first time, and very happy as well. "Is that why you couldn't recognized me at first yesterday?"

DaQiao placed an index finger against her bottom lip as if she was thinking. "Well... Yes. I don't think I would be able to figure out if it wasn't for the bracelet. I was a bit surprise that you still keep it, but over all, I'm really happy you did." She shyly looked down to her hands, her fingers twisting together on her lap after her honest confession.

SunCe couldn't help but smiled at the sight, she's always cute when she's shy. And now, it was SunCe's turn to confess, "You stayed up whole night braiding it, no one has ever done that for me before. And besides, it has given me a lot of strength and support I need over the past years. Whenever I see this bracelet all the stress and troubles I was having at the moment immediately disappears, just like how I saw you smile for the first time. It reminds me of it."

DaQiao instantly looked up to meet with his tender gaze and signature smile, she couldn't help blushing. SunCe reluctantly tore his gaze away from her as he reached into his pocket to take something out. "I made one as well after you left. I thought I would give it to you if we ever meet again." He held out a handmade bracelet similar to the one DaQiao gave him.

"You made this? For me?" DaQiao was completely surprised, she never thought someone like SunCe would took the time to braid a bracelet for anyone.

"Yea..." SunCe scratched his head, a bit embarrassed as he mumbles, "It's not as pretty as yours but I tried my best."

DaQiao shook her head before taking over the bracelet and held it closed to her chest as if it was her most precious possession in the whole world. "It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you, SunCe." She smiled at him, touched, happy and grateful feelings all mixed together.

"Really? I'm glad you like it." Her bright and beautiful smile at the moment is one that SunCe would remember for the rest of his life. "Do you...umm...w-want me to help you to put it on?" He asked while rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly.

"Thant would be nice, thank you."

DaQiao handed the bracelet to SunCe before pulling up the hem of her long sleeves from her left wrist for him to tie the bracelet around it. After several failures, since this was his first time doing such things, SunCe finally succeeded in tying the bracelet around DaQiao's petite wrist with a touch of an ungraceful knot, though DaQiao doesn't mind at all. Everything SunCe does were always beautiful and perfect in her eyes. The pair looked over to each other at the same time and shared a loving smile.

_**Meanwhile...**_

XiaoQiao hummed cheerily on her journey back to the main tent with ZhouYu. The strategist couldn't help but smiled at the energetic little figure beside him. "You seem to be in a very good mood, despite you didn't really sleep well last night." He commented.

"Well, I no longer have to worry about my parents' safety after the letter. Even though father's injured right now but at least I know they are out of danger. And~" XiaoQiao left her words hanging as she giggled.

ZhouYu couldn't help but smiled further at her sudden giggling. "And?"

"Hmm..." The younger Qiao pondered for a brief moment before smiling up to him. "I think I will tell you some other time, when it really happens." then giggled again at the last part. ZhouYu let out a few breathy chuckles as he continued to listens to her cheery humming.

* * *

**_After Breakfast..._**

**≥ Guest Tent ≤**

The older Qiao was sitting on the side of her bed admiring the bracelet around her petite wrist when suddenly out of nowhere, her playful little sister jumped up in front of her and shouts, "Boo!"

"Oh my!" DaQiao jolted in her seat and gasped in surprise, "Xiao, you startled me!" She scolded the chuckling XiaoQiao.

"You wouldn't be if you haven't been day dreaming about someone." The younger Qiao sat beside her sister and playfully nudged her arm with hers.

"W-Who says I was dreaming about anyone? I was only thinking about something." DaQiao began to blush and looked down to her hands, her fingers twisting together on her lap, the younger Qiao's grin grew at the sight.

"Did I ever tell you that whenever you lie or get nervous your will always twist your fingers together?"

DaQiao's fingers immediately stopped twisting after the statement and awkwardly rested on her lap as she looked over to her little sister and denies, "I don't do that." which sounded more like she was trying to convince herself instead.

"Yes you do." The younger Qiao grinned cheekily as she gave another nudge to her sister again.

DaQiao gave her little sister a short glare before turning away but then swiftly looked back when a thought came to her mind. "What about you and Lord ZhouYu?" She asked, starring at XiaoQiao attentively, not wanting to miss any sign of her reactions.

The younger sister blinked a couple of times at her sister's question and titled her head as she frowned. "What about us?"

"Well, you have been talking to him alone, you gave him peaches, you offered to accompany him out before breakfast, and you are willing to ride on the same horse with him yesterday." DaQiao listed everything out as she continued to watch her younger sister carefully. "Xiao, ever since that incident last time you never let any men come near you, and yet you became friends with Lord ZhouYu after just meeting him for the first time."

XiaoQiao blinked again as she absorbed every words of her sister's. "I talked to him because I wanted to apologize for my rude attitude when we first met," She began to explain, "and I gave him those peaches as a gift of gratitude for rescuing us, and I did not ride on the same horse with him because I wanted to, you were there, you saw how I was picked up without my will. And lastly, I became friends with him because he's a nice person, just like SunCe. "

"You tried to attack SunCe last night." DaQiao reminded.

"I wasn't trying to attack him, I was protecting you." Xiao Qiao clarified. "I thought he was taking advantage of you. And I did apologize at the end, didn't I?"

"I know, Xiao." DaQiao held onto her younger sister's hands. "I'm not blaming you or trying to lecture you or anything. I'm just curious that you weren't afraid of Lord ZhouYu like how you were to almost every men."

"Why would I be? He's a good person, he would never hurt anyone."

"I know. It's just that... Ever since that incident happened, you-" DaQiao suddenly paused and let out a sighed. "Never mind. I'm sorry, Xiao." She apologized as she looked down to her hands guiltily. "I didn't mean to remind you about those unhappy incidents..."

XiaoQiao shook her head as she gave a smile. "I know you're just concern about me, sis. But I want you to know that I'm okay and that you don't have to worry about me."

"Xiao..." DaQiao looked up to meet her little sister's usual cheery smile.

"Those incidents were in the past, and what matters are now and the future. Right?" The younger Qiao smiled further.

DaQiao finally gave a soft smile and nodded. "That's right. Though I'm glad that you're able to move on from the past, but I don't want you to push yourself too hard, okay?" She caressed the side of her sister's head gently and lovingly. "No matter what happens I will always be there for you, you can always tell me anything."

XiaoQiao gave a couple of enthusiasm nods before replying, "Kay kay." The younger Qiao then got up from her seat and gave her sister her usual cheery smile. "The peaches yesterday were really good huh, sis? I think I will go pick some more, see ya later!"

Without waiting for her sister's reply, XiaoQiao swiftly ran out the tent. The older Qiao let out a guilty sigh as her little sister disappeared from sight. '_I never should've mentioned about the past...' _She thought to herself. Even though XiaoQiao said she was alright, DaQiao knew she wasn't, no matter how convincing and reassuring her cheery smile may be, DaQiao knew whenever her sister was faking a smile, they grew up together after all, and she was sure the smile XiaoQiao gave her before running off is definitely a fake one.

Worried about her precious little sister, DaQiao wanted go look for her and console her but gave up as she knew no matter how much she tries to, XiaoQiao would insists that she is alright and tell her not to worry. DaQiao knew how dearly XiaoQiao cared for her, and she knew XiaoQiao would always keep things to herself so that she wouldn't worry the people around her, but the more XiaoQiao keeps things to herself the more it worries her.

* * *

******≥ ****The Orchard Next To Camp** ≤

Not bothering where her feet were taking her, XiaoQiao walked into the orchard until she came across a stream and finally stopped dead at her tracks. She squatted near the stream and freshen up herself by splashing some fresh cold stream water onto her face. Feeling a bit freshen up, XiaoQiao wipe the water drops off her face with her sleeve before looking into the waters at her reflection, her eyes grew wide in shock when she saw her reflection suddenly turned into DongZhuo's, smiling disgustingly at her. The frighten XiaoQiao quickly turned around to look behind her, but no one was there.

She let out a relief sigh as she placed her trembling right hand on her chest, trying to calm her pounding heartbeat. She perked up the courage to look into the waters again but stumbled back as her reflection was replaced by CaoCao's, smirking at her. Her body began to shake as those horrible incidents from the past came flashing by and overtook her thoughts. She closed her eyes and violently shook her head to get rid of those flash backs. After her mind was finally cleared, she glance back into the water again, frustrated to see Cao Cao's reflection was still there

"No! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! GO AWAY!" XiaoQiao yelled angrily as she began hitting the reflection with her fists, causing the waters to splashed onto her sleeves, but XiaoQiao didn't care, she continued hitting the waters with all her strength and anger, until finally she'd had enough.

After on last satisfied hit, XiaoQiao closed her eyes, panting slightly. Finally feeling a bit calmed, she slowly opened her eyes and looked into the waters again. This time, it was a reflection of a dazzling beauty, staring back at her with a loving smile that XiaoQiao knew too well.

She gasped in surprise, "Zheny..?" Her eyes sparkling with joy and sadness at the same time.

XiaoQiao quickly turned around, but see no one in sight, then turned back to look at the reflection again, but it was gone, replaced by her own reflection staring back at her. XiaoQiao frowned,_ 'was that all just illusions?' _She asked herself in thoughts. Just then, a faint music drifted into her ears, a melody played by an instrument that she recognized right away. XiaoQiao quickly jolted to her feet and looked around, her eyes scanning through the area for the person she hoped would be playing the flute. But instead she spotted a figure which she recognized to be ZhouYu, playing the flute in a distance down the stream.

The Wu strategist had decided to leave his desk and came to this very stream to play his flute while thinking of a strategy for their next battle of recapturing LuJiang. Despite the Sun family, no one in Wu actually knew that some of the strategies he came up with were actually inspirations he found from his passion for music. The beautiful melody became louder and clearer as XiaoQiao approached ZhouYu, who was so focused in playing his flute that he didn't noticed someone was standing just a few steps away from him, listening to his melody.

As the melody had finally came to an end, there is when ZhouYu finally noticed the presence of a familiar little figure. "Lady Xiao?"

"Hi." XiaoQiao waved a little with a smile before apologizing, "Umm...Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

ZhouYu gave a soft smile as he reassures her, "It's alright, I just didn't expect to see you here."

"Well... I was taking a stroll around, then I heard a flute playing so I came to have a look. "

The strategist's gaze was swiftly caught by the dampness of her sleeves, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you...played with water?"

"Huh?" XiaoQiao blinked a couple of times before looking over to herself, her wet sleeves reminded her of the unhappy incident earlier. But she just went along with ZhouYu's guess. "Yea...I did."

"I'm not surprised." ZhouYu commented with a tone of sarcasm.

XiaoQiao frowned as she placed both her hands on her hips. "What is that suppose to mean?" She demanded, but only received a smirk from ZhouYu. Big mistake mister!

"Lady Xiao!?" ZhouYu gasped in shock when XiaoQiao suddenly splashed him with the stream water.

"That's what you get for being sarcastic!" XiaoQiao smirked and attempted to splash some more water to the strategist, but ZhouYu quickly ran away before she land her attack. The younger Qiao laughed at her victim as he made his escape, then looked down to her reflection in the stream and smiled to herself. "I'm not breaking our promise, Zheny. I will continue to live on well like you told me to." She muttered. "I would not break down that easily, I will be strong just like you."

XiaoQiao looked over to ZhouYu as he began to play his flute again. She went over and sat down on the spot next to him, hugging her legs to her chest she rested her chin on her knees, enjoying the scenery. Her eyes slowly shut closed as her mind surrendered to the shooting melody. It was certainly relaxing.

As the melody came to an end, XiaoQiao opened her eyes to look when she felt someone sat down next to her. She smiled at ZhouYu who had also looked over to her at the same time. "That was utterly lovely." She complimented.

ZhouYu returned a smile. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You know... Listening to you play the flute reminds of a friend." XiaoQiao slightly shifted her gaze from ZhouYu and stared out into a distance as she continues, "I often listens to her play, she's a very nice and beautiful lady, but she doesn't have a very nice past though... However, she has a very nice husband by her side now, who doesn't mind about her horrible past and loves her for who she is." Her smile grew a little as she looked over to ZhouYu again. "Fate may have not given her a nice past, but it did gave her a very loving relationship. So I guess life is fair after all."

ZhouYu looked at her for a brief moment before gazing up to the sky. "I believe it is."

"You do?"

"My childhood wasn't pleasant, I lost my family in a very young age..."

XiaoQiao's eyes widen for a second before frowning in sympathize, "I'm so sorry..."

The strategist shook his head before turning to her with a soft smile, "It's alright. I never really told anyone before, I don't what came over me to simply blurt it out to you."

"Do you maybe want to talk some more?" XiaoQiao asked softly with a gentle smile, "I could be your listener this time, and I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"That would be nice, thank you."

XiaoQiao listened attentively as ZhouYu began to tell her about his past. From when their village was attacked by soldiers, to how his father and elder brothers were brutally killed while trying to defend their village, and how he was forced to witness his mother being violated and killed while trying to protect him, and how he was almost killed if Lord SunJian hadn't came and rescued him in time. Although his village was saved by Wu forces, he was the only survivor of his family, and there is when Lord SunJian and Lady Wu kindly took him in and raised him as their own child.

Traumatized by the lost and brutal deaths of his family, ZhouYu never once smiled or spoke a word since the attack of their village, which considerably worried Lady Wu, and there is when Lord SunJian thought that he might needed SunCe's influence, and he was right. SunCe's energetic and fun loving nature has let ZhouYu opened his heart to him little by little, he was the first person to make him smile, the person he had first spoken to, he was his first and best friend. Their bonds was so strong that they eventually became sworn brothers.

"I may have lost my family and home, but they've given me a place to call home, and they are like a family to me, and I've made many nice friends as well." ZhouYu gave a smile as his story came to an end, the brightest smile that XiaoQiao has ever seen on him yet.

"And you made a new one too yesterday." XiaoQiao clapped her hands together under her chin and titled her head to aside with a broad smile.

"I did, didn't I? Thank you for listening, XiaoQiao." ZhouYu smiled further, though a bit surprised at himself for saying her name without formalities so naturally.

"I'm just returning a favor. What are you doing after this?"

"Paperwork."

XiaoQiao pouted with a frown in disappointment, "Aww...do you have to?"

"What's the matter?" ZhouYu asked curiously.

"I was thinking of collecting some more peaches and I thought maybe we could go together. You know, maybe it could help lighten your mood up a bit." XiaoQiao jolted up to her feet before smiling down at ZhouYu with her hands laced behind her back, "Oh well, maybe next time then."

To her surprised, ZhouYu swiftly got up and replies, "I'm going with you."

"You are?" XiaoQiao blinked a couple of times.

"Like I said yesterday," ZhouYu reminded while fixing his clothes, "I couldn't let you climb trees with those injuries."

"But I want to! Climbing trees is fun!" XiaoQiao jumps while clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Not when I'm here to make sure you won't." said ZhouYu, XiaoQiao instantly stopped her jumping and clapping.

"But...but..." She gave a sad pout, but eventually gave in to ZhouYu's stern stare. "Fine." She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "You'll have to pick them for me then."

ZhouYu's gaze soften as he gave a small smile. "That is what I am planning to do."

"Really? Hehehehh, thanks Lord ZhouYu!" XiaoQiao jumps and clapped her hands happily before asking, "While you're at it, could you teach me your flying trick?"

ZhouYu slightly frowned at her request, "That takes a lot of time to master."

"I have all the time! Would you teach me? Huh? Huh?" XiaoQiao folded her hands together in pleading as she gazed up to ZhouYu with her big anticipated round eyes.

"I'll think about it." ZhouYu replied, but XiaoQiao continued to plead.

"Please Lord ZhouYu, pweassss~ Pretty pretty pweassssssss~"

ZhouYu let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll teach you, but you have to promise to never climb trees again."

XiaoQiao shot up straight with her wide eyes. "Never again?"

"Never again." ZhouYu repeated the words sternly.

"But...but...but..." XiaoQiao pouted sadly and looked down to her hands, tapping the tip of her index fingers.

ZhouYu's heart immediately melted upon the scene, he let out a sigh in defeat. "Okay! But only when all of your injuries are fully recovered and not as usual."

XiaoQiao immediately gazed up with a bright grin. "Kay kay! Only once a day, got it!"

"XiaoQiao!"

"Hehehehh, just kidding~ Once in a while, got it!"

ZhouYu continued to stare at her sternly.

"Once in a very long while?" XiaoQiao smiled innocently with her puppy eyes.

ZhouYu tried to resist those eyes, but eventually sighed in defeat again. "Make sure you'd be more careful and don't fall again next time."

"Kay kay, I will!" XiaoQiao gave two enthusiastic nods before running off into the orchard while calling out and waving to ZhouYu. "C'mon, we have peaches to collect!"

The strategist couldn't help but smirked and shook his head disapprovingly at himself, for the very first time he'd lost a debate.

"Have I gone soft?" pondered ZhouYu. "Nah, impossible." He shook of those thoughts and went to catch up with XiaoQiao, completely forgotten that he was suppose to be working on a strategy for their next battle.

Oh well, the day is still young.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR_END **

* * *

Thank you lovely readers for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it~ Hopefully this chapter isn't too disappointing...if you think it is then I apologize (T_T) Didn't mean to waste your precious time with my boring update on purpose...

Hmm...I really didn't expect this chap to be this long... Anyways, I presume most of you already knew who XiaoQiao was referring to without me revealing it, and for some of you who don't, you'll have to find it out yourself in the future chapies then..:P (Or maybe even in the reviews~)

As for the next chapie, to be honest I have no idea of when I will be able to update since I'm gonna be SUPER busy with Chinese New Year and stuff(Yes, I'm half Chinese, part of the reason why my description & grammar sucks =.= Even though I always get 'A's in my English subject since kindergarten... And I'm not afraid to admit that I failed in Chinese subject throughout my high school years -.-... Just an info, I'm Christian~) I'm really sorry guys.. :( I won't promise anything but I will promise those who are loyal to my story that I will never ever abandon this fic, EVER! No matter how long it takes I will keep on writing, you have my word! *Pinky swears* (And even if I died before I could complete this story, I will still continue to write and update with my ghost form... Well, if I'm able to~)

Well, that's about it... TTFN! See you next chapie my awesome & lovely readers! ^.^/ Feel free to review and tell me what would you like to see in the future chapies about your favorite couples and characters, and I will try to make it so~


End file.
